


a brief history of western philosophy

by talia_ae



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Hobbes and Bacon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Susie's idea to name their daughter Bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a brief history of western philosophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymora (oxymoron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron/gifts).



It’s her idea to name her daughter Bacon.  Most people wouldn’t name their daughter after popular breakfast meat, or Elizabethan philosophers, but it had taken one look at her Intro to Philosophy syllabus freshman year to make the ironic connection between Calvin and Hobbes, and she’d had to explain to her roommates why she was laughing so hard.

She’d emailed Calvin a couple of weeks later, once the college dust had settled, and that had been that.

(He’d wanted to write a thank you note to her Philosophy professor, or at least invite him to the wedding.  They’d compromised on an email—the wedding was supposed to be mostly family and a few friends, not forty people plus a professor whose class she’d actively hated).

Calvin’s mom gets it, when she visits them in the hospital.  Calvin's dad is trying to find coffee, but she’s cradling the baby in her arms, and Susie is still exhausted, sleep-deprived and hit with emotions and hormones she isn’t quite sure what to do with.  Calvin looks shell-shocked in the best way possible—he holds the baby like he’s worried about dropping her, even though Susie sees the gentleness in his hands and knows he won’t—and Calvin’s mom just grins at them like she’s seen it all before.

(Well, she raised Calvin.  She probably _has_.)

“Have you decided on a name yet?” she asks, running her hand over her granddaughter’s shock of fine blonde hair.  Susie has seen pictures of Calvin as a baby; she knows that this one is going to be a daddy’s girl.

“I don’t know,” Calvin says, scrubbing a hand over his face.  “I mean, this is serious, Mom.  She’s gonna have this name for the rest of her life.  What if she hates me cause I thought she looked like a Giselle right now, but when she’s ten she’s more of a Louisa?  This is a really big responsibility we have here.”

“Calvin, there is absolutely no way that we’re naming this baby Giselle, it isn’t her,” Susie says, at the same time Calvin’s mom mutters “and raising the baby isn’t a big responsibility in and of itself.”

“Nah,” Calvin says easily.  He picks up the worn plush toy sitting on the nightstand, right by a vase of congratulatory flowers.  “Mr. Bun speaks baby.  Everything that comes next is going to be easy as pie.”

Calvin’s mom looks like she’s trying really hard not to bring up the Pie Incident of four Thanksgivings ago.

“Bacon,” Susie says suddenly.  “I want to name her Bacon.”

“For the philosopher?” Calvin’s mom asks.  She’s grinning, and Susie has always liked her, even when she was little—Calvin’s mom had always known there was _something_ about Hobbes, after all, even if she hadn’t known what it was.

“Yeah,” Susie says.  She takes her daughter, looks down into Bacon’s face.  Her eyes are closed; she looks peaceful, but so did Calvin, when he was sleeping.  “Although maybe not for her first name, though I have a feeling we’ll end up calling her that—for her first name, Calvin, what do you think about Jules? “

“Like the author of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea?”  Calvin’s grinning too now, ear to ear.  He picks up Mr. Bun again, and wiggles it in Bacon’s general direction.  “Jules Bacon, I would like you to meet your trustworthy companion, Mr. Bun.”

Bacon makes a noise, more of a murmur than a coo.

“Calvin,” his mother says, “what about Hobbes?”

It takes Calvin a moment to respond; Bacon has a fast hold on his finger and he’s just _staring_ at her again, in a way Susie doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of.  “Hobbes?” Calvin says.  “This is Mr. Bun’s time right now.”  He’s smiling so easily today, she doesn’t want it to end.  “Hobbes will come when he’s needed.  After all, he so did for me.”

Calvin looks down at Bacon again.  “Hey,” he says.  “We’re going to have some pretty great adventures, your mom and you and me.”

“Mom,” he says, looking up.  “Exactly how old do you think Bacon has to be before we can take her on the toboggan?”

Susie throws her head back and laughs. 

 

 


End file.
